Oklahoma
by PolkadotSunstar
Summary: Slash,Freddy/Zack. Freddy has always been carted from home to home, his entire life, he's finally happy then he finds out he'll be moving again. What happens when he finds Zack's dad is his real dad? What happens when they start to get a little too close?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, this is kind of a strange one. Let's just say everyone lives in Oklahoma (except for Freddy, yet anyway).**

**Warning: Slash, language, angst.**

**Disclaimer: School of Rock does not belong to me, the song used is called Oklahoma by Billy Gilman, oh, and I don't own anything. Blah, blah, blah, these things are stupid…**

**Reviews: Yes, please. :)**

--

_Suitcase packed with all his things  
Car pulls up, the doorbell rings  
He don't want to go  
He thought he'd found his home_

Not again. I hate how every time I'm finally happy in a home, I have to pack up and leave. I thought this one was it, Dan and Lisa; they were the nicest of all the families I've ever been stuck with. We were really getting along, and _now this_.

_But with circumstances he can't change  
Waves goodbye as they pull away  
From the life he's known  
for the last seven months or so_

Seven months I've lived here. Seven months. To me, that's a lifetime. The longest I've stayed with anyone before was eight weeks. I'm not a bad kid, just _lonely_. One day, being carted around so much is going to catch up with me, one day just seven months in one house isn't going to be good enough.

I want a family. Is that too much to ask?

There's not much I can do about it, I put on a smile and give Dan and Lisa one last hug, one last kiss, a final goodbye.

I can see them hiding their tears and I feel awful knowing that I'm the one who put those tears there. It's always me.

I wave one last time, as the car pulls away, rounds the corner, and takes me towards the airport.

My social worker takes my hand and smiles at me reassuringly.

_She said we found a man who looks like you  
Who cried and said he never knew  
About the boy in pictures that we showed him  
A rambler in his younger days  
He knew he made a few mistakes  
But he swore he would have been there  
Had he known it_

My mom left me when I was two and a half weeks old; she brought me to a foster home, leaving no trace of herself, not even bothering to give me a name. I've been there ever since. I'm fifteen years old.

I guess it never helped that I was gay, or that I liked to write poetry. I guess it never helped that I wasn't a football player or even a hockey player, I was a soccer player. I guess it never helped that even though I was shy, I wasn't afraid to be myself.

I was in foster care for six years before I ever went to a family, it was one family after another for three years, then it was the orphanage, the foster home, family after family. Then it was Dan and Lisa, the couple who couldn't have a child of their own, the couple who was kind, caring, open-minded, everything I wanted in parents. The _perfect_ couple. The ones I couldn't have.

_Son we think we found your dad in Oklahoma_

They found my dad. My _real_ dad.

--

**Author's Note: The song lyrics will kind of be scattered all around the story. It's a slow start, but I kind of like it. I hope you guys do to!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yay, chapter two, and it only took two days! It's actually relatively long too, I'm quite proud, haha.  
**

**Warning: Slash, angst, language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song is Oklahoma and it belong to Billy Gilman**

--

_A million thoughts raced through his mind  
What's his name, what's he like and will he be  
Anything like the man in his dreams  
She could see the questions in his eyes  
Whispered "don't be scared my child  
I'll let you know, what we know"_

_About the man we found, he looks like you  
And cried and said he never knew  
About the boy in pictures that we showed him  
A rambler in his younger days He knew he'd made a few mistakes  
But he swore he would've been there Had he known it  
You always said that this was something that you wanted  
Son it's time to meet your Dad in Oklahoma_

--

I've always wanted to meet my real dad. I knew he had to be out there somewhere. That's what they always told me anyway.

I'm happy, but I'm scared.

I know this is big, bigger then anything I've ever done.

They told me he has a family, a wife and a son.

His wife was unable to have kids so they adopted, a son my age.

What if we don't get along though? What if my dad doesn't want me? What happens to me then? Do I get Dan and Lisa back?

I sighed and turned on my iPod, sticking the plugs in my ears and smiled softly as the music took me away.

That's what music does to me, it flows through me, through music I can feel.

I believe that music expresses everything, it either makes you happy and puts a smile on your face or it pains you so much you ache all over, especially your heart.

Without music, I don't think I could make it.

Music can express who I am at any moment of the day, music can take me _away_.

--

An hour went by and I pressed my face against the window, looking around, memorizing every tree, every bush, every house, trying to picture what my house will look like, _feel _like.

My social worker smiled at me and took my hand signaling that we're almost… _home._

_One last turn he held his breath  
'Til they reached the fifth house on the left  
And all at once the tears came rolling in  
And as they pulled into the drive  
A man was waiting there outside  
Who wiped the worry from his eyes, smiled and took his hand_

_And he said I'm the man who looks like you  
Who cried because I never knew  
About that boy in pictures that they showed me  
A rambler in my younger days I knew I made a few mistakes  
But I swear I would have been there had I known it  
Never again will you ever be alone_

I felt tears welling up in my eyes but held them back as I stepped from the car and peered up at the man in front of me.

He smiled, nervously, but reassuringly and took my hand, tugging me into his warm embrace.

I felt the tears fall as he pulled back to look at me, he wiped my tears with his thumb and smiled.

"Freddy? I'm—_I'm your dad_," he whispered, as if he didn't believe it himself.

I smiled softly and looked at the ground, unsure of what to do next.

A pretty woman came up behind my dad and squeezed my hand, "Hi, I'm Jenny, you must be Freddy. It's so nice to meet you."

I nodded and smiled, "It's nice to meet you too."

My dad shook himself out of a daze and put his arm around my shoulder, "let's go inside. You have to meet our son, Zack."

I walked along side those who were to become my mom and dad and I smiled to myself, I think this may work.

--

Zack smiled at me softly as I sat on the bed that was soon to become mine, right across from his.

"Where did you live before you moved here?"

"New Jersey… this is a big change."

"Jersey, really? They tell me that's where my real parents live."

"I liked it there, but I was only there for a little while, I've been all over."

"I guess I'm lucky," Zack started, "I mean, mom and dad adopted me when I was two years old, so if I was moved around a lot, I don't remember it."

"Your parents… my dad… they seem very nice."

Zack grinned, "Oh, they are, they're even better then I could have ever asked for. I think you should be happy here."

"I think I will be too."

Zack studied me for a second, "have you ever been in love Freddy?"

"I've… never found the right guy, no. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. You seem like the kind of guy girls would want, quiet and sensitive, but cute, I figured you must've had a pretty serious relationship along the line. …Guy?"

I lowered my head and smiled a little, "yeah, girls… just don't do it for me."

Zack laughed and smiled his adorable smile, "I know what you mean, I had a girlfriend once but I paid more attention to her brother then I did to her."

"Have _you_ ever been in love," I wondered aloud.

Zack shrugged and stared at me hard, "haven't found the right guy."

"Most families got rid of me when they found out I was gay, didn't want me contaminating them. Those conversations weren't ever fun."

"You don't need to worry about that here. Mom and dad… they're a bit _too_ accepting. It's better not telling them yet, they'll jump right on finding you a boyfriend and, trust me, they have _horrible_ taste."

I laughed, "I guess that's better then hating us for it though."

Zack smiled fondly, "Yeah. Yeah, they're great. So, ever had a boyfriend?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"Why not?"

"All I need are wings. Wings to fly. And then… someone to fly _with_."

Zack just looked at me for a second, "there are a lot of great guys around here, thing is, none of them are gay, not openly anyway. But… I'm sure you'll find your wings, there's someone out there."

I smiled softly, "not everyone's meant to find someone though."

"You will," he promised, "I know you will."

--

Dinner was nice, it started out quiet with awkward conversation, but Zack's right, they are great.

Soon, we were talking and laughing, about nothing really, but to me it meant the world.

My dad told me all about my mom, how they met, how they fell in love, how she left him without telling him about the baby, how he regrets missing fifteen years of my life.

He held me close as the tears came running down and I felt I could tell him everything.

I told him about the many homes, the time my foster dad beat me up because he found out I was gay, I told him about my poetry, about my music.

And he listened, he let me talk, he let me get it all out.

He held my hand through the hard parts and smiled softly when he heard about happy moments.

_Son welcome to your home in Oklahoma_

I'm finally home. And you know what? I think I'm going to like it.

--

**Author's Note: Review please! I'll try to update soon!**

**Also, I posted the sequel to Then I Did, it's called Some Things I Know, go read it if you like, but don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I didn't really like the last chapter, but it got a lot of hits and everything, just no reviews. Maybe you guys just didn't like it? Ah well, here's chapter three and if you guys like it, drop me a line!**

**Warning: Slash, angst, past abuse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock, and the song Oklahoma belongs to Billy Gilman.**

**The poem Freddy recites is a poem by Mattie Stepanek, rest in peace3 It's also sung by Billy Gilman, it's called I Am (Shades of Life).**

--

I really like it here so far; my dad's everything I could have ever wished for and more. Jenny is the sweetest, and I'm glad to be a part of their lives. Zack is… let's just say, I'm developing a crush on the sweet, slightly mysterious boy that I'm now to be sharing a room—and a family with.

"So, what's your favorite subject in school?"

I smiled, "English, well, poetry mostly. I love to write."

Zack looked up, "really? I've always appreciated poetry and music and people who had that much—creativity—I guess you could call it. I've always wanted to be able to write, but I'm not really any good at it. Do you think… I could read something of yours sometime?"

Blushing, I looked away, "I'm really not very good… it's just something I like to do in my free time. But, yeah, once I unpack my notebooks… you could read something if you really want to."

Zack grinned, "That'd be cool."

"What's your favorite subject?"

"I always liked science, not like earth science or life science though. Only chemistry and physics have ever interested me."

I grimaced, "I was never good at science, _especially_ earth science. It was all putting things together. You couldn't just say that hot air rises you had to say _why_ hot air rises. And, really who cares?"

He laughed, "I know what you mean. I was in honors last year, and my teacher was horrible, we would have to write essays on _soil._ It was the worst, I mean, who knew soil could be so gosh darn _exciting_."

I snorted, "Oh, I bet it was too."

"Oh it was, we did labs on finding the nitrogen content of a sample of soil. And we would get to classify the soil by how much sand or silt or clay we _thought_ was in it. But, the most important thing was, it's not just dirt, it's _soil_."

"Sounds like a fun class, Zack, _really_. Too bad I missed it."

He stuck his tongue out at me, "I managed to get out of that nightmare with a B average. Got me into honors Bio this year."

I laughed lightly, "I've never been in one school long enough for something that interesting to happen in a class. I've never been allowed in any honors classes either, since they can't evaluate my progress if I haven't been in the distract for at least a year. Doesn't sound like I missed out on much though."

Zack smiled at me reassuringly, "Well, now that you're here, you can get into honors English, and show off your writing talent."

I grinned, "Yeah, yeah, you won't be saying that once you read my poems."

"I'm sure it'll be beautiful, and poetic, and amazing, and wonderful… need I say more?"

"…You're ridiculous."

Zack smiled, and I felt my heart skip a beat, "you like it."

Speaking softly, I smiled a little, "I do." I sighed then, standing up, "I'll get a notebook from my bag and you can read something, okay?"

Zack beamed, "Alrighty then, Fredrick."

"…I wonder about you."

Zack just smiled and sat there staring at me, waiting expectantly as I went to the corner of the room and tugged my duffel bag over to my bed, searching through my notebooks for the perfect poem.

I found one and was about to hand my notebook over to Zack when he put his hand on my arm, "Read it to me?"

"Uh…I guess?"

"It's fine. I won't judge you, you know."

I smiled at him, "I know.

_I am black, I am white  
I am all skins in between  
I am young, I am old  
I am each age that has been  
I am scrawny, I am well fed  
I am starving for attention  
I am famous, I am cryptic  
I am hardly worth a mention  
I am short, I am height  
I am any frame or stature  
I am smart, I am challenged  
I am striving for a future_

_The color of sky  
Is blues and grays  
The color of earth  
Is greens and browns  
The color of hope  
Is rainbows and purple  
And the color peace  
Is people together  
Shades of life  
People together  
Shades of life_

_I am_

_I am able, I am weak  
I am some strength, I am none  
I am being, I am thought  
I am all things, said and done  
I am born, I am died  
I am dust of humble roots  
I am grace, I am pain  
I am labor of willed fruits  
I am slave, I am free  
I am bonded to my life  
I am rich, I am poor  
I am wealth, of this strife_

_The color of sky  
Is blues and grays  
The color of earth  
Is greens and browns  
The color of hope  
Is rainbows and purple  
And the color peace  
Is people together  
Shades of life  
People together  
Shades of life_

_I am_

_I am shadow, I am glory  
I am hiding from my shame  
I am hero, I am loser  
I am yearning for a name  
I am empty, I am proud  
I am seeking my tomorrow  
I am growing, I am fading  
I am hope amid the sorrow  
I am certain, I am doubtful  
I am desperate for solutions  
I am leader, I am student  
I am fate and evolutions_

_I am spirit, I am voice  
I am memory, not recalled  
I am chance, I am cause  
I am effort, blocked and walled  
I am many, I am no one  
I am seasoned by each being  
I am me, I am you  
I am all-souls now decreeing_

_The color of sky  
Is blues and grays  
The color of earth  
Is greens and browns  
The color of hope  
Is rainbows and purple  
And the color peace  
Is people together  
Shades of life  
People together  
Shades of life_

_I am"_

"Freddy that was… that was _amazing_. Really it was."

I smiled, my face bright red, "thanks Zack. That—that means a lot."

"You do have real talent, there, buddy. You could be published."

"Now you're exaggerating."

Zack smiled, and took my hand, "I'm really not Freddy. It was really good. Have more confidence in yourself. You have a bright future."

I felt tingles run through my body at the close contact and Zack squeezed my hand before letting go.

"Thanks Zack."

"No problem, I think I'm going to go to sleep. Good night, Freddy."

"Night, Zack."

I smiled softly as I shut off the light and climbed into my own bed. I curled into myself and gazed over at Zack's sleeping figure, my heart warming instantly, as a smile crept across my face. I sighed contentedly and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

--

**Author's Note: Aw, they're cute. :)**

**That science stuff… it all exists. My worst experience ever, this year, is my science class. We started off with like 30 kids, and now we have 14. Oh man, it's impossible, haha.**

**Anywho, review! Any advice, criticism, whatever is welcome! Let me know what you think, what you like, don't like, etc...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Review guys! Enjoy chapter four!**

**I apologize in advance for the shortness of the chapter!**

**Warning: Slash, angst, language**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me; the song used in the beginning was Oklahoma by Billy Gilman and the poem last chapter was by Mattie Stepanek and sung by Billy Gilman. **

--

I woke up to insistent poking and groaned, curling into myself even more and burrowing into the covers.

The poking didn't cease and I sighed looking up, glaring at the grinning Zack, "go _away_."

Zack poked me one last time and tugged on the covers, "C'mon, Freddy! Get _up_!"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "_no._"

"Freddy."

"Zack."

"Freddy."

"...Zack."

"_Freddy_."

"_Zack_."

"You _suck._"

"That I do. Now let me sleep!"

"No, mom and dad told me to wake you, we have to go school shopping. It starts next week, you know."

I groaned and disentangled myself from the covers and sat up, rubbing at my eyes, "fine, you win."

Zack smiled at me gleefully, "I knew I would."

"…shut up."

Zack poked my stomach, "You're no _fun_."

"Yeah, well, you weren't the one mercilessly poked awake at eight o'clock in the morning."

"Touché."

I laughed and stood up, "you're annoying, you know that?"

Zack mock glared, "I am _not_. I'm _charming_."

I raised an eyebrow, "that's one way of looking at it."

He pouted, his eyes twinkling, "you're mean, Freddy, _mean_."

"It's part of my charm, Zacky."

He laughed, "fine, be that way, smelly."

"I do _not_ smell!"

Zack grinned, "oh, don't worry. It's _quite_ charming, my friend."

I sulked, "…I hate you."

Zack smiled at me, "you do not and you know it. I brighten up the world."

"Sure you do, Zack. Just keep telling yourself that."

There was a knock at the door and Jenny poked her head in, "good morning, Freddy."

I smiled, "Good morning."

"You boys hurry up, we'll go out to eat before we hit the mall."

Zack groaned, "but _mom_, I hate shopping."

"Well, you're not going to school naked, so you have to."

She closed the door and I laughed at him and he grinned back, swatting the back of my head, "get dressed, Freddy, jeez, your holding us up from the joys of shopping."

"Aw, you know everything will be so much better, because _I'll_ be there."

Zack smiled, "yeah, you won't be saying that when we're stuck in the mall for six hours trying on clothes that neither of us would ever be caught dead wearing."

I grimaced, "I hate shopping."

He patted my shoulder, "don't we all."

--

**Author's Note: Review and make me happy!**


End file.
